First To Come On The Scene
by TealDino33
Summary: A lot of sexual tension between two women of the law. Who will give in first?


I wasn't totally innocent growing up. My father told me, 'Either clean up your act, or you'll be living with your mother in Kansas.' And that was enough of a wake up call.

Everything I always wanted was in the DC area.

I'm not talking DC as in presidents and shit, I'm talking about the luxury of being apart of the D.M.V. I could party it up at the college of William and Mary one week, go tag some walls in Maryland, get lost in Delaware, and still make it home before my curfew.

What I learned traveling to these places in the past is, when you're surrounded by activities, there is always potential for crimes. With DC being ranked one of the top deadliest cities, I knew I wanted to be a cop. Also, when you grew up in an era where Law & Order and Criminal Minds were the top shows, it's a no brainier.

And no, I didn't graduate as a donut cop.

I'm one of those action packed officers. I'm sure as hell no superhero, I'm just a person that gets tired of the same old shit and want excitement.

That being said, if you're going to commit a crime, please make it worthwhile. Because why go through all that trouble, just to get caught and your ass thrown into jail?

**"Is there any units in the Washington Drive area?"**

I look over at my partner Kuvira, and she debates picking up the call too. It's 5:00pm on a Tuesday. The best crimes don't start until after 9:00pm. However, I no longer take those shifts for personal reasons.

"You want to take it, Bates?" My partner asks, as I continue to drive.

"Ask what the concern is."

My partner speaks into the radio, and dispatch quickly replies.

**"There was a report of an unconscious male at Circuit Mall. Need a patrol unit to check It out."**

Just from hearing that, I quickly turn on my sirens.

D.C traffic sucks ass, especially around five where everyone is getting off work. But when you're law and have me at the wheel, It feels like you're inside the game Crazy Taxi.

* * *

We surround the Mercedes-Benz GL Class, and just looking at the car puts me in debt. All the windows are up, so I get excited about having to pry open the vehicle.

A white male, who looks around in his late 40's is in the passenger seat. Even though he appears to be unconscious, I make my presence known. "Sir? This is the Metropolitan Police, are you okay?" I ask loudly.

When I don't get a response, I draw my weapon and step closer to the vehicle. When I see no one else in the vehicle, I place my gun back into my holster.

"He could be a heavy sleeper." Kuvira says, finally joining me.

"With that white powder in that ginger stash of his, I doubt it."

After I call dispatch to send a bus, I see a middle aged woman in a Gucci pants suit, walk towards us. "Ma'am please step back." I order calmly.

"No! You're standing in front of my car." She answers.

I look over at my partner, who look's just as shocked. "This is your car, Miss?" I ask.

"Yes, why are you so invested with it?" She asks, rudely.

Kuvira holds up her hand, blocking the woman from stepping any closer.

"What is the meaning of all us this!?"

"I'm going to need you to calm down, Ma'am. Did you've someone drop you off here?" I ask.

"Yes! My husband and I were shopping."

"Do you know where he's at now?" My partner asks.

The woman clearly looks annoyed, but answers.

"Somewhere in the mall. We don't shop at the same stores, he's probably still looking around. I was just going to wait here until he finishes."

Now that I know her husband is inside the mall, this could now be an attempted burglary.

"I'm going to call him now."

As the woman phones him, a ringing cell can be heard from inside the vehicle.

The woman, confused, passes Kuvira and unlocks her vehicle.

I guess that saves us time, from breaking into it. Which is also a bummer :(

As soon as she opens the car door, a male lands face first onto the parking garage's floor. Along with his body, a medium bag of white powder falls beside him. The woman then steps back hysterical "Wilbert!"

Kuvira holds her back as she shouts. "My husband! My husband! What happened!? What happened!?"

I ignore the woman and check his pulse. Not feeling anything, I flip him over and see that his eye's are heavily dilated.

I don't need my flashlight to see he O.D, but curious anyway, I pull out my flashlight to check.

Kuvira tries her best to comfort the woman, but I know we need a little more back up. There is now a collection of people surrounding us, with their phones out. I'm not one of those cops that gets upset when I'm recorded. The more witnesses, the better. But a dead body, isn't the greatest thing to see.

Speaking of backup.

A collection of squad cars line up, all while shouting orders for the bystanders to go away.

The ambulance gets through, and a medic tries his best, but get's no luck. The man is dead.

The Chief comes out of the squad car, and she looks exhausted.

With the wife getting the help she needs, Kuvira and I get ready to hear whatever our chief has to say.

"Overdose?" She asks.

"Yes. Chief. Cocaine, I believe." I answer.

She nods then looks down at the victim. "A Burberry suit? Hm. Just goes to show you can have all the money in the world and still want to get richer. I guess he got a little more than he payed for." She snickers, which get's Kuvira to frown.

"Oh lighten up! It's just a joke." She defends.

"An insensitive one." Kuvira replies.

Chief Beifong rolls her eyes, and talks to narcotics.

I'm mentally ready to get back into my patrol car, but I know I've to answer some questions first. In all honesty, this might be the most exciting call we get all day.

"Uh-Oh. Trouble is here."

I look in the direction my partner is staring at, and even I groan.

"Who invited her?" The chief ask, angrily.

Not even the chief's stone cold glare can stop the woman, who's wearing a white designer blouse and black pencil skirt from lifting up the yellow tape and stepping into the crime scene.

"Look who's here. The Bitch of the East." My partner says under her breath, but it's heard loud enough to hit the woman's ear.

"Excuse me?" She ask, walking towards us.

"I said, what brings you here, Detective." I answer for my partner.

Our whole department hates her. She makes everyone's job a lot harder, simply by challenging every ruling we make.

This is clearly an accidental overdose, but knowing her. She'll probably rule it as a homicide, just to get under our skin.

She looks me down in disgust, then turns to address Kuvira who just gulps frighten. I swear I need a tougher partner at times. "Walk me through the scene, Officer."

"Okay, Detective Sato. Bates and I got a call from dispatch."

"I KNOW THAT! WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T!" She states, annoyed and I get pissed off at that.

Just because the bad ass Asami Sato graduated top of her class, and has been on special opp missions, doesn't give her the right to be rude.

"Why don't you wait until we give our report? My partner and I need time to relax after seeing such a...haunting scene." I reply.

The woman then chuckles to herself, clearly seeing me as a joke.

"I'm a busy woman. I don't have time to wait for your fabricated patriotism story. From the looks of it, you did a sloppy job."

"Sloppy? How So, Detective?" I ask, truly offended.

"Well for starters. The victim was reported in the passenger seat, but when I arrived here I noticed him lying on the ground. With a gash on his forehead."

"He got it when he fell out the car!" I defend.

She then looks almost shocked. "So. You're telling me an unconscious man fell out the car?"

"No. The wife opened the car, and he fell out." Kuvira adds, which doesn't help our case at all.

Now the detective looks at me smugly.

"Oh? So the wife could get pass you two, and do this? How do you even know the overdose killed him? Maybe the kiss of concrete did it? You cops make my job a lot harder. All you had to do, was check out the scene. What a shame. They just let anyone graduate nowadays."

"Why are you even here, Detective? Shouldn't you be at bigger scenes?!"

She pulls out her phone and starts taking pictures, ignoring my questions.

She squats down to get a better angle, and I swear if she didn't always have a stick up her ass, I would tap that.

She gets what she needs, then walks over to Lin. "Chief, It was nice seeing you. I'll be in touch."

"I look forward to it." Chief replies, sarcastically.

We all watch as the detective puts back on her sunglasses, and gets into her maroon Dodge Charger.

She honks her horn three times at us, before speeding down the ramp.

"What a bitch." Kuvira says.

Yes. A fucking bitch.

* * *

Its 8:00 and I'm officially done for the day.

I knew long before that my law days weren't going to be like Jane from Blindspot or Benson from SVU. But damn! Can I get a chase down once in awhile? What's the point of being fit, when you can't showcase your abilities?

I place my badge onto my kitchen counter and head straight to the fridge for a Jack Daniels. After chugging it down, I head into the living room to place my weapon into the safe box.

"Long day at work?" A voice asks.

I don't need to see the woman, to know who it is.

So I don't.

"You know? Fighting crime and keeping the city safe, can be draining. You should try it." I answer.

"Aw. That hurts." She replies, walking deeper into the room.

With my back still turned, I feel arms wrap around my waist, and a chest pressed against my back. Still in my uniform, I can't help but think of the events earlier today.

"It must be nice going into work whenever you like." I say, controlling my breathing as she traces the outline of my shoulders.

"I like to pick and choose what I want to investigate." She replies.

She doesn't' pick and choose, she purposely listens to dispatch and shows up to the calls I take. She doesn't do it enough times to make it obvious, but I know this is what she does.

I've told her countless of times I dislike it. And she promises to never do it again. But there she goes, in that Dodge of her's, taking over the scene like she owns it. And in a way, she does. She practically has the city in her hands. She also has my thoughts, whenever she's around. Damn it! Who gives her the right to look that good every day? I know the men at work are secretly fantasizing about giving her a hard one, compared to the hard time she gives them. I believe it, because I too think about it. Especially today, when she waltz into that parking garage wearing that little black pencil skirt, with the slit on the side.

Her actions and ways, are killing me. And due to the lack of crime, her body has been calling me to serve justice. Her behavior these past weeks, have been unbearable and unacceptable, she needs to know her place.

As she barely unclamps my belt, I grab her wrist. Turning it, so she has to turn her entire body around to face me. "What did I tell you about coming to my calls?" I ask, still clenching her wrist.

"Don't go to your calls." She answers, while biting down onto her lip.

How would you feel in my position? This woman completely ignores your simple requests, and does whatever she feel like doing. She knows how important this job is to me. And so far, she has caused my whole department hell with her inputs. My partner gets anxiety every time she's near. My chief has to answer to the president every time he questions why a simple closed case has to be reopened. And she belittles my character around other officers, every time I make a decision.

We gain nothing, but she gets the feeling of control.

I let go of her wrist and even in the night, I see that it's red.

"Why don't you tell me why you hate seeing me there." She says, while batting those emerald eyes of her's and undoing the white blouse she was wearing earlier.

I look away, but she turns my head back around, so I'm faced with the openness of her blouse.

She knows I've an ocd about uniforms or clothing being worn improperly. So she leaves a few buttons opens, where I can see her burgundy lace bra.

She's truly sinking low today.

"Come on, Korra. Tell me again why you don't want me to show up. Is it because I scare your whole team?" She pouts.

_Fuck! She's using that sexy tone I like._

"Does officer Bates not like it when I call her mean names in front of her coworkers?"

I've to bite down onto my tongue, because she can't get to me. I made it this far.

"Tell me, Officer. What don't you like about my presence?" She whispers into my ear.

With her closeness, I can smell my favorite scent on her. Which causes me to take advantage of our position, pulling her closer so I can grab her ass.

And just like I thought earlier, she wasn't wearing panties. Even though I'm furious, that anyone could be graced with what was under her black skirt, I don't stop massaging it. When I feel her moans, I pull away.

Her look of disappointment, is short lived when she smiles and walks back towards me, slipping her black pencil skirt all the way down, then tossing it to the side of the room.

"You know? I honestly think your whole department is full of washed up unoriginal cops. Don't you think?" She asks, as she reaches for my hand, and leads it to her front.

I close my eyes, as she guides my fingers through her juices. And I'm not even at the best part, just the lining. She's wet for me, and I'm dying to taste her, I need to.

"I've seen mall security guards perform better than your unit. But not you Officer Bates, I like you. I like how you're not okay with the lack of excitement. You want the big cases, because you can handle them.

All I can utter is an 'Mmhm', as my fingers are soaked more into her sweetness.

"But most importantly, I like how you're the only one that can handle me. Well..at home that is." Then just like that, she presses my index finger right onto her clit, and just from feeling the throbbing I know I can't let her finish herself. I've lost. The need of control is in me, whether I like it or not.

Now I'm going to give her an unforgettable victory.

* * *

I hate I had to get her roused up like this, but I had no choice.

My wife and I had a bet.

Whomever could go the longest without kissing or being intimate with each other, would've to do the house chores for a month. With both our jobs being stressful, we hardly have time to tidy up around here.

Even though I've less hours than Korra, I still have a lot of paper work I've to do. And most of the time, I finish those at home. So far, we've made it three weeks without sex, but in all honesty I couldn't take it any longer.

But I wasn't going to do chores for it.

That being said, I would purposely listen to dispatch and show up whenever Korra's unit took a call.

Making sure I wore my most seductive outfits, since I know how much my wife enjoys seeing me all dressed up at work. Another thing that helped with my plan, is belittling her in public because due to my rank she can't respond back to me.

I would say this is a win, but the way she's taking me right now, is driving me over the edge.

I know she's upset, for giving in so easily and probably for my words these past weeks, but I need her. And I'll take what I deserve because of it.

With one hand supporting my ass, she lifts me further up her waist and the feeling of her known hanging belt clip, presses against my front.

_Good God._

"You like that?" She says, while rocking more of her hips into me.

I could get off just by her talking to me like this, but I know she doesn't like it when I go too easily.

While still supporting me, she sinks three fingers instead of our agreeable two, into me without warning. I watch the devilish smirk on her face, as she continues to enter me, and my walls just take it.

"Being fucked by someone below you, If only the department could see you now."

I try to keep my composure, but this new greater rough side of her's, is a lot to take in.

"Someone is rowdy today." I say between breaths, as she pumps faster.

"You know you did this on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?"

Pretending to be clueless, was a mistake because she adds a fourth finger, and if it wasn't for her holding me, I would've collapse forward. "Fuck, Korra!"

"Finish taking off your blouse." She orders, while still supporting me. I don't know how she can have all this stigma left. Also, with her entire hand almost inside of me, it's difficult to even move.

However, I slowly manage to undo my blouse, and let it drop onto the floor.

"Bra too."

"I think I'm good." I defy.

Even though she likes to be dominant, I'm not 100% submissive. Not just that, I'm the head detective in this city! It'll take a little more than aggressive orders to get me to...Before I could finish my thought, she presses deeper inside of me, and my walls can barely handle the four digits now curling inside of me.

"Maybe you had a long day, because I don't think you're hearing me." She says, while biting down onto my shoulder bra stays on, but if this was the price I had to pay. I much rather gotten rid of it a long time ago.

As she works more of her hand, sending sensations throughout my body. I've completely lost control of my natural breathing pattern. She likes watching my eyes while I'm being fucked, but with this new rush taking over my body it's difficult to give her the attention she uses for her own pleasure.

"You're so wet, I bet I'll have to clean the carpet. And probably every room I plan to fuck you in today." She says now pressing her forehead against mine.

Just the thought of me being taken in every room, is enough to give me the orgasm I much needed. With my mouth open like a dumb fuck, she rides her hand with me.

When it's all done with, I look her in the eye and she looks at me concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah... That was just... WOW!"

She starts to blush, and you would've never thought such woman could be capable of such things.

She slowly pulls out her hand, and I nearly faint.

"You really needed that." She says, while examining her now coated hand.

"It's been 21 days, didn't you?"

She laughs, and I love it so much. She has the ability to switch from goofy to tough. Which makes her the perfect cop in my opinion .

" What I think? Well, I think I need you now." She replies, while taking off her uniform top with ease. I'm now graced with her black undershirt, which highlights her muscles.

She tosses her utility belt onto the floor, and I take off my bra finally.

Still partially in her uniform, she eyes me down like I'm nothing. Now that I'm stripped bare of my rank. I'm about to show her, I don't need clothes to show her who's boss.

I don't use solely my strength like her.

No. I like to get in her head.

And I want her to always know, I come whenever I want to.

_**Author's Input**_

_This is my first story. I look forward into writing more in my free time. _

_Let me know what you think._


End file.
